


Wayhaught Smut Oneshot

by PowerfulAries



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Definitely not for the kiddies, F/F, Fluff, I Have No Dignity, Oneshot, Penetrative Sex, Smut, There’s probably something I’ve forgotten but forgive me it’s my first work, Tongues, Wayhaught has no dignity either, Wayhaught smut, fingers - Freeform, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: AUTHOR’S NOTE~This is my very first piece of work on AO3 and I hope you enjoy it! I will mainly be posting smut- Hollstein and Wayhaught- for all you horndogs out there that can’t keep it in your pants. No shame, I’m the same.Enjoy!





	Wayhaught Smut Oneshot

The two lovebirds were singing loudly to their favourite songs on a ‘Throwback’ music playlist as they prepared their dinner, dancing whenever they didn’t have to chop up some vegetables or be around the boiling pot of water.  
They loved this; Nicole being invited over to the Earp Homestead when Waverly was alone and spending time together. No Revenants to kill, no sisters interrupting *cough cough* Wynonna *cough cough* and generally just nothing bad happening that they had to rush head first into.  
It was bliss. 

An absolute throwback of a song came on as Waverly was chopping up carrots, ‘Hot in Herre’. Both her and Nicole smirked as they sung through the entirety of the song, Waves wiggling her hips and biting her lip whenever she so fancied. Nicole couldn’t help but watch and admire when her beautiful girlfriend did this...mentally congratulating herself for hitting the jackpot when it came to a girlfriend. Her Waverly was kind, caring, intelligent, sarcastic, brave, headstrong, passionate, beautiful, and so many other things. But one thing that she was, that always made Nicole’s mind race, was attractive no matter what she was doing. 

Nicole had been feeling a certain way for a while and needed to, let’s say, let off some steam. And let off some steam she did. 

She sidled over to her girlfriend, gently running her fingers under her loose crop top when the lyrics ‘so take off all your clothes’ played in the background. Waverly giggled and rolled her waist against Nicole, being a little tease as per usual.  
“Nic, baby, I love you touching me but I can’t concentrate on that AND cut up vegetables at the same time. I’ll lose a finger!” Waverly exclaimed, immediately ignoring her own words as she dropped the knife onto the countertop, and felt Nicole’s fingers dance on the skin of her stomach. She tensed a little and let out a tiny gasp, earning a gasp from Nicole too.

“Baby...tthe food...we, uhm, we cant leave the food” Waves said quietly, tripping over her words as she felt herself getting very turned on. VERY turned on. But again, ignoring her own claims, she turned around to face Nicole and bring their lips together. Nicole leant Waverly back against the countertop as she fumbled with the stovetop, turning off the heat, quickly bringing her hand back to Waverly’s hip and pressing against the skin. Waverly gasped from the pressure and Nicole took this opportunity to slide her tongue into Waverly’s mouth, immediately taking control. 

Damn Waverly loved it when Nicole took control. 

Nicole bent down slightly to run her hands around the back of Waverly’s thighs and hitch her up into the air, earning Nicole another gasp as they broke the kiss. Waves immediately wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist and she was carried to the sofa, giggling when Nicole attempted and struggled to lay her down in a civilised manner.  
“Nicole that was AWFULLY done and you know it, baby.”  
“Oh shush you, I’ll make it up to you. And speaking of...” Nicole trailed off, connecting their lips together again and half-straddling half-sitting on Waves (the sofa REALLY was not big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably and without limbs being sat on or squished) as she brought her hands back into the mix, hooking her fingers around the waistband of Waverly’s shorts and making Waves arch her back upwards and against Nicole.  
They both gasped at the contact, their kiss becoming more heated as tongues battled and bites introduced themselves into the mix. They both knew exactly where this was going, and as always they were damn excited for it. 

“N-Nicole, baby, I am really rather enjoying this but I ddon’t think the sofa is the greatest of places..” Waverly whimpered into Nicole’s ear, and Nicole swallowed as she hooked her hands under her girlfriend and hoisted her up into the air again, immediately making for Waves’ bedroom upstairs. Getting up the stairs in the position they were in really wasn’t the smoothest of things, and the pairing definitely had a couple of giggle fits on the way up, but once Nicole had kicked open the door and not-so-gently dropped her girlfriend onto her bed neither of them seemed to care in the slightest. 

They resumed their previous task, Nicole breaking apart after only a few moments to nudge Waverly’s head to the side and kiss along her jawline and down her neck, rewarding her whines and gasps and really making her want more. Making them BOTH want more.  
Waverly spread her legs open slightly and grabbed hold of Nicole’s hand, forcing it down towards where she craved it the most.  
“Baby...please,” Waves gasped, “I need your touch...”  
Nicole looked into her girlfriend’s sparkling eyes and silently questioned Waverly on if she definitely wanted it, tilting her head down the tiniest amount but keeping their gaze locked onto one another. Waverly nodded eagerly and rolled her hips up towards Nicole in response, moaning when Nicole dropped her head and ground her hips against Waverly. 

Nicole wasted no time in hooking her fingers under the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt and swiftly pulling it over her head, quickly moving to her shorts and unbuttoning and unzipping them too. She sat up on knees to remove her own top and quickly jumped off the bed to pull her leggings and underwear off in one swift movement, gasping as the air hit her skin.  
“Underwear. Off. Now.” She ordered, watching as her goddess of a girlfriend complied and did as she was told. Nicole quickly removed her bra and did the same to Waverly’s and immediately pushed Waves back down to the bed, hoisting one of Waverly’s legs up and towards her chest as she moved in between. She held her girlfriend’s leg upwards as she rocked her hips, both of them moaning as their cores touched and their excitement mixed together. Nicole could feel Waverly throbbing already and knew how much she needed to be touched. 

She pulled Waverly’s leg so it rested over her shoulder and brought her right hand down to where Waves needed it the most, heading straight for her clit and circling it, applying pressure whenever she felt like Waves deserved it. Which was all the time. Waverly cried out and threw her head back against the pillows beneath her, her hands flying to Nicole’s hair and burying themselves deep into the ginger locks. Nicole chuckled and moved her fingers further down, gasping when she felt how wet Waverly truly was, easily slipping inside her and making Waves cry out loudly. She went as deep as she could, trying to ignore the harsh yanking from Waverly in her hair, and dropped her head down so she could attach herself to the smaller girl’s nipple; grazing it with her teeth and smoothing it over with her tongue as she kept her fingers moving inside Waverly. She heard Waverly’s breath hitch and knew she was close, but wanted to edge her pleasure a little more. She pulled out her fingers and made sure Waverly was looking at her as she placed the same fingers into her mouth, taking them to the second knuckle and sucking them clean. She close her eyes momentarily as she tasted her girlfriend and knew she needed more.  
She kissed roughly down her girlfriend’s body and latched her tongue onto her clit, revelling in the physical wetness she felt cover her mouth and the moans coming from Waverly’s mouth.  
Nicole dipped lower and flattened her tongue so she could lick up the length of Waverly, from her entrance to her swollen clit, closing her eyes as she got into it. Really got into it. She did the same thing again before going all out and eating Waverly like she never had done before, eating her like it was the last meal she’d ever have in her life, and feeling Waverly’s hands in her hair again. Tugging.

“Nic...baby-ah! I’m so close...” Waverly whimpered, her short fingernails scratching at Nicole’s scalp, every movement making them both moan in unison.  
“Waverly, look at me.” Nicole said softly, breaking apart from Waverly. They connected their gaze again as Nicole said a sentence that made Waverly twitch.  
“I want you to see how long you can look at me before you cum. Really try...I’ll be looking into your eyes too...can you do that, baby?”  
Waverly nodded and shifted herself up the bed a bit to make it easier to watch her girlfriend eating her out. God damn she was close and she knew wasn’t going to last long. Nicole dipped down again and swiped the flat of her tongue from Waverly’s entrance to her clit, keeping their eyes locked together the whole time. Waverly’s expression was too hot, changing to pure and intense lust as her girlfriend’s tongue assaulted her clit. She bit her lip and struggled to keep eye contact the closer she got to cumming, Nicole enjoying every second.  
“Baby-“ Waverly whimpered, and she didn’t have to say anything else for Nicole to know exactly what she meant. Nicole broke the rule as she roughly grabbed her girlfriend’s thighs and pushed herself impossibly closer, plunging her tongue deep inside Waverly. Waves cried out loudly and her hands shot to Nicole’s hair again, fucking her face. She could feel herself so so close to orgasm and she really wasn’t going to last much longer. Her breathing became more ragged and uneven and her whole body rocked with adrenaline, her grip on Nicole’s head so much tighter than before.  
She threw her head back as many high-pitched gasps of pleasure spilled from her lips.  
“Nic-! Baby!” She whined, digging her heels into Nicole’s shoulder blades and throwing her hands above her head to grab hold of the headboard. Her hips lifted from the bed and Nicole held her up as Waverly came, unintelligible curses tumbling from her tips and wetness seeping from her in a steady stream, covering Nicole’s face. Nicole could feel her throbbing and sloppily moved up to suck on Waverly’s clit, making Waves jerk upwards harshly and cum again. 

Nicole gently brought Waves back down to the bed, placing her hands on her thighs and kissing Waverly’s core. Waves shuddered and gasped, her high diminishing. She loosened her grip on the headboard and let her arms fall to the bed, her eyes still closed and her chest heaving. Nicole moved away from her girlfriend’s sore core and kissed a wet trail up her body, nuzzling her neck and pressing soft but damp kisses up from her neck to her jaw. Waverly smiled weakly, her eyes still closed, and draped an arm lazily over Nicole’s shoulder. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the left to look at Nicole, those puppy dog eyes watching her. They both smiled at one another and Nicole shifted herself so she could kiss her girlfriend, Waves finally tasting herself. She loved it, they both did.  
“Wow baby...” Waves breathed, her eyes closing again and Nicole’s following suit soon after.  
“Wow indeed...” Nicole responded, cuddling into her girlfriend. “Are you okay babygirl? You tired?”  
“Mmhmm...yes to both of those things. I feel like I could hibernate for about a week now. I’m exhausted.” Waves chuckled briefly, her eyes closing and her breathing slowing down. Within moments she was out of it, an angelic look on her face as she slept. Nicole closed her eyes too and snuggled closer, letting herself drift off. 

She really had hit the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don’t know what I wrote but I hope it makes you feel some things. Have a good day!~


End file.
